


Call Me Maybe [Fanvid]

by periru3



Series: Postmodern Jukebox MCU Vids [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, bi spy, lesbian thespian, they're so gay, uhaul lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: A Peggy/Angie fanvid set to Postmodern Jukebox's cover of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson.





	




End file.
